Three Androgyne Presents: Super Smash Bros ToD
by The Lovely Vocal
Summary: Truth or Dare with an updated SSB cast! Three young men have made a contract with Master Hand so fans may praise and even TORTURE the fighters with their own fantasies! So read, if you dare


SSB4 ToD

Chapter 1: We all saw this coming...

Note: This is an enjoyable parody of the characters from the latest of the Smash Brothers Series, in no way is this to be taken seriously. All dares are to be considered by a council and suggestions to be made.

Reader discresion is advised.

The camera comes online to a large, white room, with a door on the north, south, east and west walls. A chamber opens in the wall, allowing in three young men, though one is short, androgynous, and wearing a schoolgirl uniform and pigtails and one for some reason has a pair of large breasts. The third, typical-looking for the most part, in a grey jersey, questioned why he came here in the first place. The short one chimed in first. "Duh, 'cause the Admin promised us fame and tons of cash! Besides, Sam, it'll be fun!"

The tallest of the three, the gynecomastic one, simply grinned. "Phyllis is entirely right. Besides, who else gets to host a Truth or Dare show?"

... A strong feeling of irony whipped through the room exactly as he said this.

Samuel then acknowledged his large-busted cohost. "So, Timothy, who signed the contract to hand the contestants over anyways?"

"Some guy called 'Master Hand' It was also written in large, Roman font." He shrugged. "So how are they going to get here? They aren't all going to just walk through that door, right?"

Phyllis then pointed to the northmost door. "Looks like they are!" He shouted as forklifts carried in several trophies, each being a Fighter in a frozen state. The drivers then each placed a hand on the trophies, reviving them. One by one.

Timothy was awestruck. "Is that Yoshi? Oh god yes!" He then threw his arms up in victory. At an instant, the eyes of Ike were drawn to the imminent bounce.

The swordsman was awestruck. And greatly conflicted. "Did that guy just jiggle? 'Cause ever since Samus became two characters, I've been wondering what's real ever since."

Phyllis seemed to squeak with excitement at realization of what his new job was. "Did Ike become manlier since last game!? This just gets better and better!"

Vincent, however, tried to maintain a disinterested facade. Very poorly, one may add. "Well, folks, news states that Master Hand has sold you into our reality show. You will be subject to Truths and Dares as decided by the council, held by the admin. Fans from all over have the option of suggesting such actions, most of which WILL be dares."

All the fighters seemed to be distraught, but none surprised at the fact Master Hand was part of why this happened. The attractive males of the group were especislly distressed, knowing that they will soon be subject to the fantasies of yaoi fangirls everywhere. Some of which preparing for an inevitable eternity of awkwardness between them.

"Relax, boys." Phyllis said to the crowd. "We have no dares as of yet. That and all hatred and praise will be divided as evenly as possible by the Admin. That and ALL ships will be sailed, so you should relax!"

Little Mac stood up from his hiding place. "So that means..."

Timothy spoke up. "Yes, yuri-based dares will also be applied. Thank you for asking, little guy!"

Mac then blushed heavily at the thought of Samus and the Trainer getting it on. "No, that is not what I meant! I meant that maybe we'd each get a chance with someone we would actually be fine with!"

"Like who? We all are waiting, little Mac and Cheese~" Timothy said this in a smooth voice while leaning in to the featherweight fighter. This of course led to him hopping away, his face being even more red. Samuel was greatly bothered by the hyperactivity of his coworkers. A buzzer rang in a medium distance.

Samuel then raised an eyebrow. "Alright, everyone. As part of contract, the Admin provided rooms for you to sleep between episodes heavily based on your native games. Phyllis, Timothy and I wll be in the Hosts Dormitory. Any attempts to leave before contract completion will be penalized. However, you are free to travel throughout the building, as the Admin has designed it so that all needs will be met. Take this time before the next episode to move your items in and get acquainted with the area. Peace be with all of you, this has been a headache, I am taking a nap." He promptly left the room, greatly annoyed by his new job.

"Also, everyone..." Timothy addressed the fighters. "Get some time of peace in before your imminent torture! Time is running out everyone!" Cue evil laughter.

While everyone was in a panic, Phyllis made futile attempts to calm them down. "Clme on, guys! Don't think of it as torture! Master Hand wouldn't send you here if it wasn't going to be fun! Guys? Are you even listening!?"

EPISODE END

Notes from Admin: No truths nor dares will be accepted from reviews, so simply use that region for criticism and praise. Also, one may also suggest dares or truths to the three cohosts.

This is all under matters of parody of the works by Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom.


End file.
